Courtney's True Form: Revealed!
is the fourth episode of Rosario + Vampire; The Next Big Vampires. Summary Everyone is surprised to see Courtney become Kurai, as she was human before. Kurai defeats Luyisi, who later apologizes to Tsukune for attacking him, and to Chris for being mean to her in the past. Chris isn't sure whether or not to forgive him, but either way, she says he's her "chosen one". Courtney tries to yank off Jamie's rosary, as she yanked off hers, only leading to Jamie getting mad. Just a second after, everyone except Tsukune and Jamie get dragged to detention for showing their monster forms inside of school. In detention, Chris admits that she always admired Luyisi, and she secretly forgave him for hurting her feelings. Courtney tries to change the subject to the fact of how she became Kurai, until they were silenced. Later, Rechnung Salang, an Incubus, admits he loves Chris. Courtney reminds him that Chris is with Luyisi, and threatens to attack him if he dares to even hit on her. Characters Introduced: Rechnung Salang Characters *Chris Kimochi *Keira Kimochi *Courtney Hēisè *Kurai Hēisè *Tsukune Aono *Jamie Roberts *Rechnung Salang *Luyisi Hundan *Moka Akashiya 'Episode' 'Part 1' Luyisi: H-how could it be? Tsukune: It-it just can't be! Jamie: *smirk* Keira: But....Courtney..... Inner Moka: She was once human.... Jamie: I put Courtney under a secret identity as Kurai in her vampire form. *Everyone looks at Jamie* Tsukune: When, exactly? Jamie: Yesterday. Kurai: *yawns* I'm bored, so let's just get this fight over with. *kicks Luyisi in the face* Luyisi: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Keira: *puts her rosary back on* Chris: Luyisi-kun! *runs to Luyisi as he changes back* Are you okay, Luyisi-kun? Luyisi-kun! Luyisi: *wakes up* Wǒ méishì. Wǒ yǒngyuǎn bù huì zài zhèyàng zuò. ("I'm okay. I'll never do that again.") Chris: Wǒ hěn gāoxìng, Lùyìsī. ("I'm glad, Luyisi.") Jamie: Uh, does anyone have any idea of what they're saying? Inner Moka: *at the same time as Jamie* Are they speaking Chinese? *puts her rosary back on and faints into Tsukune's arms, changing back* Luyisi: Tsukune? Tsukune: *looks at Lyuisi* Luyisi: I'm really sorry I attacked you. Tsukune: Oh, it's okay, dude. Luyisi: *turns back to Chris* And I'm also sorry about all of those times I hurt you, Chris-chan. Chris: *blushing heavily* Well, um....I don't know.....wh-whether or not to forgive you.....but either way, you're my chosen one! Luyisi: *smiles and kisses Chris on the cheek* Chris: *gasp* Courtney: *tries to take off Jamie's rosary* Oh give me that! You ripped off my rosary, so I'll rip off yours! Jamie: Oh, shut up. *slaps Courtney..... hard* Courtney: Ow. Teacher: *runs up and grabs Moka, Luyisi, Chris and Courtney by their shirt collars and drags them away* You 4 have detention! Courtney: F-for what? We didn't even do anything wrong! Moka: *whispering to Courtney* We showed our true forms. Courtney: And? Chris: It's against school rules. Courtney: Oh. *Jamie and Tsukune watch as they go* Jamie: *walks closer towards Tsukune* Now, where were we....? Tsukune: I ONLY LOVE MOKA-SANNNNN! 'Part 2' *In detention* *Chris, Luyisi, Courtney and Moka are sitting a table* Chris: *looks at Luyisi, blushing more heavily than usual* *Flashback* Luyisi: *kisses Chris on the cheek* *Flashback ends* Chris: Um..... Luyisi-kun? Luyisi: *looks at Chris* Chris: I....I've admired you from the beginning....and I secretly forgave you! *kisses Luyisi on the lips* Luyisi: *eyes get wide* Courtney: Ugh, can I change the subject? So, how the heck did I change into Kurai, anyway? Teacher: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Courtney: Gomen nasai. *The next day* *A blond-haired boy is walking around the school* ???: Now, where is she....? Courtney: *walks up to the boy* Are you Salang Rechnung-kun? Rechnung: That's right! This Incubus is in love with a specific Succubus here. Courtney: Who? Rechnung: Chris Kimochi! Courtney: *grabs her rosary* Chris is with Luyisi. If you even dare to hit on her, I'll turn into Kurai and beat you! Rechnung: Yipes! *runs away, frightened* Courtney: *smirk* Well, what do you expect from a 17-year-old freahman? End of episode! Category:Christina's stuff Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Rosario + Vampire; The Next Big Vampires